


Happy days

by smallblooky



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblooky/pseuds/smallblooky
Summary: Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”





	Happy days

Not much time would be left. Having a hard time sleeping, Akechi’s thoughts raced through his mind as he lay awake in bed next to his sleeping boyfriend. Boyfriend, that was what Kurusu had called him, but the detective couldn’t quite get used to the term. He treated this relationship more like, strangers with benefits. He knew he truly cared for other, but with his plans he denied a relationship being allowed. After all, how could one kill who they deeply loved? Goro slumped up in bed, resting on his elbows as he stared at the one still sound asleep. 

Moving his head closer his brown locks brushed against his lovers pale cheeks as he planted a small kiss. It surprised him when the bed head stirred with a groan and deep brown eyes opened to pear up at his face. “What are you doing up?” He mumbled with a yawn in a hazed tone.

He felt flustered which was to be expected. Waking someone up with a kiss. Yet he wasn't ready to admit what’s been trouble him, nor could be ever. He pondered for a bit, time really was running out. This would be the last night they would ever spend in each others warmth. It pained Akechi, he thanked the darkness for hiding his face from the other. Once he knew he was able to stabilize his voice from emotions he abruptly spoke out. “I want curry.”

The black haired boy grumbled, as he slowly sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping cat who laid between their feet. Morgana would often return later in the night, giving the boys enough time for privacy, but he needed the warmth of joker to sleep soundly each night. Akira reached for his glasses, placed on the window ledge beside his bed, and put them on. Turning on his phone next he winched at the sudden light which blinded him for a quick moment. Looking down at the time “Goro… It’s four am.”

He sighed, moving his hand upwards to ruffle his messy hair out away from his face. He wouldn’t say no, both of them had been too busy the precious night to eat dinner so they went without. That probably wasn’t what was keeping the secretive boy awake yet he would comply nonetheless. “Fine, get up.”

They made their way downstairs to the cafe. Goro managing easily as his anxiety had made him fully alert, but Akira fumbling around as he was still exhausted. Even managing to put just an apron on over his boxers. It was a funny sight, which made the brunette chuckle to himself. This would be his last happy memory of them together. Making curry in his boxers as he himself wore the others shirt to keep him warm. 

He pitched in to help his sleepy companion, preparing the vegetables as Akira prepared the rice and sauce. “Was curry the only reason you where awake.”

“No… I wanted coffee too.” Of course he would avoid the topic. “You seemed to have slept like a baby.”

“Were you watching me for long?” Akira teased back.

“You snore too loudly of course I would stare.” He replied in his own joking manner. They continued to banter back and forth until the curry was finished.

Goro prepared the plates and joker made the coffee. Sitting down at a booth, they settled down for the meal. An awkward tension sat between them not that they were quite, and crow knew nothing would change until he spoke up as the other was good at remaining silent. “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…” Which wasn’t a lie.

Of course this would make anyone happy to hear their partner say. The boy let out a faint smile underneath his glasses, which was easy to disguise at he put the spoon of curry into his mouth. After finishing, he spoke back, “You couldn’t have waiting till we got a full nights sleep? You must have been pretty desperate for me.”

“For the curry.” Goro responded quickly to replace Akira’s words. He was good at hiding his own embarrassment to the flirting pretty easily. Looking onward from the outside, one would say this relationship seemed stale and boring from the lack of reactions. Yet in truth these two just knew each other too well by now to understand how the other feels without expressions. 

“Right right.” He drank his coffee to wash down the meal. “Now that I’m awake well have the whole day to do whatever you wish.”

They could have done anything, fooled around till the cafe opened, went on a date around Shibuya, anything at all. He finished the last of his curry, his heart full of dread. “Akira…” Smiling up at the other he spoke, voice composed, but face looking as if it was about to crack into a break down at any moment. Eyes looking desperately tired from lack of sleep. “I should get going now, thank you for the meal.”

He left the table before the other responded, heading back upstairs to get changed and get his stuff together. Kurusu stayed in place, just patiently waiting for the other to return, hoping he would change his mind last minute.

Yet crow returned down the stairs, simple day clothes on of his blouse and vest but with a sweater on top to keep him warm in the growing cold. “I wish I could stay to help with the dishes but I have work to get done and overstayed my visit as is.” 

Akira got up to at least walk him to the door, but the brunette already made it himself. Opening the door and saying a faint broken, “Goodbye, Akira.” under his breath, he walked out, not looking back.

Closing the door on the last of their happy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompt idea


End file.
